Magellan
Summary Magellan (マゼラン, Mazeran) is the vice warden of Impel Down. He was formerly the chief warden, but after his failure to stop the jail's one and only mass-breakout, he was replaced by Hannyabal and demoted to vice warden. He was the main antagonist during the Impel Down Arc. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: Magellan Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: 45 (Pre-Timeskip), 47 (Post-Timeskip) Classification: Poison Human, Current Vice Warden of Impel Down, Former Chief Warden of Impel Down Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Weapon Mastery, Poison Manipulation (Has the ability to produce and control different types of poison), Sense Manipulation and Statistics Reduction (Can breathe out a poison cloud around his enemies, robbing away their sight, hearing and sensations in their hands, slowly weakens them as well), Corrosion Inducement via Acid Manipulation, Breath Attack (Capable of firing gases and acidic discharges from his mouth), Paralysis Inducement and Pain Manipulation (Via Hydra Poison), Status Effect Inducement (Can utilizes a tear gas, which causes uncontrollable sneezing & makes the eyes water and itch), Large Size (Type 0), Immunity to all forms of poisons, Resistance to Heat Manipulation and Ice Manipulation (Was relatively unfazed by the boiling temperatures of Levels 3 and 4 or the sub-zero temperatures of Level 5 in Impel Down) Attack Potency: Unknown (Is the warden of Impel Down, meaning he must maintain order and keep powerful characters from escaping, and he was shown fighting on par with Monkey D. Luffy, though this may be due to the development of the plot. He also defeated Emporio Ivankov, and single-handedly incapacitated the Blackbeard Pirates), his poison ignores conventional durability Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Could match Luffy in Gear Second) Lifting Strength: At least Class M Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Likely Large Town level (Was unharmed after the Impel Down arc, despite taking hits from Ivankov and Gear 2nd Luffy), also due to being able to cover all of his body with poison at will, making it hard to land a physical blow on him, Venom Demon makes him absurdly difficult to even touch Stamina: Very high (Didn't show any signs of fatigue during the Impel Down Arc) Range: At least several dozens of meters with his poison attacks Standard Equipment: His horns. Intelligence: Although he is only active as a warden for about four hours a day due to his condition, Magellan has been referred to as Impel Down's most reliable man and rendered Impel Down virtually impenetrable and inescapable over his twenty year career until Luffy's successful escape attempt with the aid of various other prisoners. He has full mastery over his powers and is able to take on dozens of opponents at once with the effects of his poison. In addition, he is able to fight on par with Shiliew, who would later go on to become one of Blackbeard's most trusted crewmen. Magellan is also utterly ruthless to his enemies due to his pride in his reputation and will execute them as he sees fit without hesitation Weaknesses: General Devil Fruit weaknesses. Certain non-organic materials, such as Mr. 3's wax, are a little bit resistant to most of the poisons he produces. If he consumes it, he gets diarrhea that usually has him confined to the bathroom for most of the day Notable Attacks/Techniques: Doku Doku no Mi (Venom-Venom Fruit): A Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that grants the user an ability to produce and control different types of poison, which can be as simple as breathing out minor poison gas, or as complex as being concentrated and corrosive indigo-colored liquid produced directly out of their own body, as well has grant immunity to all forms of poison. The user appears to have full control of any poison they release, whether it be in liquid or gaseous form. * Hydra (Poison Dragon): Magellan's signature technique. After producing vast amounts of liquid poison from his body, Magellan is able to manipulate it in the form of a three-headed dragon. It seems that it can even separate itself from Magellan to pursue escaping foes. Alternatively, he would produce a dragon head of liquid poison from his arm which would extend to attack a single opponent. With this creature, Magellan is able to engulf any opponent in deadly poison. The level of toxicity is so overwhelming that it actually causes the unfortunate victim to dissolve. The poison acts on the nervous system, paralysing the victim and making them suffer excruciating pain until they die. This technique seems to be very infamous within the walls of Impel Down, as the prisoners all know and fear its name and properties. Fire seems to neutralise the liquid the Hydra is made of and prevents it a bit from completely reforming. Should one of its heads be burned, it does not completely recover even when Magellan retracts the creature back into his body. * Chloro Ball (Poison Gas Bullet): After chewing and blowing up some of his poison like bubble gum, Magellan spits the bubble at high speed towards an enemy. Upon impact, the bubble explodes and releases a cloud of poison gas. The gas acts like tear gas and causes severe sneezing, and immobilises the enemy and anyone else near the vicinity. * Venom Road (Poisonous Path): While producing his Hydra, Magellan completely engulfs himself in the liquid poison. While engulfed, Magellan quickly travels within one of his Hydra's necks and out of its mouth to where he would want to go. Magellan has also used this for vertical travel as well. * Doku Fugu (Poison Blowfish): Taking a deep breath, Magellan inflates his body slightly in order to withstand a physical blow. This is apparently strong enough to withstand a Gear Second attack. While in this stance, Magellan can blow poisonous liquid bubbles with similar properties to the Hydra. * Doku Gumo (Poison Cloud): Breathing out large amounts of his poisonous breath, Magellan creates a fog-like cover in an area. This poisonous fog not only blurs the sight of any opponent caught within it, but also slowly weakens them as well, by gradually robbing away their strength, eyesight, and hearing. * Venom Demon: Jigoku no Shinpan (Giant Soldier: Hell's Judgement): Magellan's ultimate attack. He produces an enormous amount of liquid poison, and, from it, he forms into a massive devil-like entity that mimics his every movement, with its head and hands resemble those of Magellan's. The color of this poison liquid is crimson-colored and releases a noxious smoke to go along with it. The poison made from Hell's Judgment is so toxic that it affects even non-organic objects, with the poison spreading like a disease over everything that makes contact with it, even if not directly, and seems to kill the afflicted victims right away once the infection spreads all the way throughout the body (which seems to be at a very rapid rate). Magellan claimed that this technique is potent enough to destroy all of Impel Down. Gallery Magellan.png Others Notable Victories: Hiei (Yu Yu Hakusho) Hiei's profile (Mastered Dark Dragon Hiei was used, speed was equalized, they started at 10 meters from each other) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:One Piece Category:Male Characters Category:Poison Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Acid Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Sense Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Pain Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Military Characters Category:Unknown Tier